Wrong Side of Heaven
by Lil Red Writin' Hood
Summary: Sequel to In My Blood. Charlie's gone, taken by Rorke and the trail's getting colder every day. The Ghosts know she's strong, no doubt about it, but she's only human... there's only so much she can take. It's a race against time to find their lost member and as if that weren't bad enough Rorke's got a new second, raising all sorts of hell. Fem!Logan, slight AU continued from IMB.
1. Prologue

**A/N: It's been a while guys! Thanks to everyone that read the one shots and took the time to review. For anyone that's new, this is a sequel to In My Blood so be sure to read that first. As a heads up this fic will switch POVs but I'll be sure to indicate who's it is every chapter. **

**Since this fic covers the events that happen after the game it is going to get pretty damn dark at times. I'll try to post appropriate warnings in the A/Ns as needed, but I am a bit of a space case and there's a chance that I will occasionally forget. As a blanket warning the fic is based on an M rated game and as such will have similar content so expect the following to regularly occur: blood and gore, intense violence, strong language, and suggestive and outright offensive themes.**

 **I will try to post regularly, I made sure to get a handful of chapters written already, but I'm not sure how often that'll be yet. Maybe once a week, maybe once a month, maybe sporadically... I don't know and I don't want to make any sort of promises given how well that worked out last time and how crazy life is at the moment. That said, chapter one will definitely be up next week. I don't own COD: Ghosts or COD: Ghosts - Devil's Breath or their characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

"My name is Charlie Shea Walker and I won't break. My brother is David Walker and he goes by Hesh. My mother was Katherine Walker and she died when I was young. My father was Elias Walker and he's dead too. Rorke killed him."

It's humid here. I live in a pit. They keep me awake and let me sleep sporadically; they only take me out to try and break me. They try beating me into submission and waterboarding me for sport. When they get bored they bring out the electric rods, run current through me until I dance on my chains. Occasionally they throw in something new like bullet ants or poisons, mostly they just stick to the classics. It hurts but I **won't** let him win.

"My name is Charlie Shea Walker and I won't break. My boyfriend is Ryder Evans and he loves me. My captain is Thomas Merrick and he's like a brother to me. One of my best friends is Keegan Russ and he really doesn't talk much to anyone but me. We're all Ghosts. So is Hesh. So was my dad. Rorke wants to destroy us."

They try to give me food, but I won't take it. I know better than that. It's probably poisoned. I refuse water for the same reason. What little I take in is either from rain or bugs. Some of the ants here don't actually taste half bad. It's not enough though. I'm hungry, dehydrated and hallucinations have started but I **can't** let him win.

"My name is Charlie Shea Walker and I won't break. I'm 23. I'm a sister, a daughter, a friend, a lover and a fighter. I'm a Ghost, a soldier, a sniper and I can't break. Rorke wants me to."

Beating, waterboarding, electric prodding, repeat.

"My name is Charlie Shea Walker and I won't break. My team **is** coming for me. I can't give up, not like he did. Rorke broke."

Hit, water, shock, repeat. Repeat. **Repeat.** Tubes and restraints, gagging and tears.

"My name is Charlie Shea Walker... And I might break."


	2. Ch 1 - Checkmate

**A/N: Sorry guys! I meant to get this up yesterday but I got busy and forgot. There will be no translations at the end for this chapter since it's included in the text right after. Quick shout out to Baffled Queen, Little Yellow Sunflower, and slyfox212 before we get started: Thanks so much for taking the time to review, especially since it was just a short prologue. I'm so glad that you guys are excited for this because honestly so am I.**

 **Again, I don't own COD: Ghosts or COD: Ghosts - Devil's Breath or their characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

JULY 5, 2027

GABRIEL T. RORKE

It took longer to get LOKI on line and destroy the American carrier fleet than I thought it would, hell than I thought it **should**. _And now we're paying for it._ Most of their assault force was up in the air and on its way long before LOKI ever fired a shot. Now the base is being swarmed and someone just launched a missile, probably an American since I never gave any of my men the order to. _**Better** not've been one of my men. Won't do us a lick of good so if it was I may just have to gut the dumb bastard._ If it's the Americans though then it's safe to assume they've updated the trajectory. Probably trying to take out the Ground Array, blind us so we can't see them coming for LOKI. And they've **got** to be coming for LOKI, it's the only chance they have of surviving this damn war. If they're going to take out the Ground Array though they're going to have to clear out our AA system which means Ground Array's got incoming. We won't be able to hold this base, don't have the numbers to, but maybe we can keep them from destroying our AA system and Ground Array. That in mind, I get on the radio and direct my troops. I go ahead and send primary teams to cover the entrances here and face the Americans head on while I send secondary teams to support the forces at the Ground Array in an attempt to stop the Americans from taking out their defenses. I order everyone else to fall back. We're evacuating on the train. Feed them some shit about fighting hard and proud for the Federation and board the train.

We're finally leaving by the time I manage to get in touch with the men stationed on LOKI. Tell them to be prepared, that they're probably going to lose their eyes on the ground and that when they do they'll probably have a shuttle full of angry Americans to contend with. Give them the order to hold LOKI at all costs. If Elias' brats and the other Ghosts are involved I'm probably just wasting my breath though.

Once we clear the tunnel and head into the canyon we get a panicked distress call on our radio. One of the men tells us that there're Americans onboard. He goes suddenly silent before being able to disclose any more information. _Well, shit._ If I had to put money on it I'd say it's the Ghosts, or at least a couple of them. Can't say I'm surprised. Their world's on the verge of destruction and the dipshits are still gunning for me.

"Capitán," one of the Feds in the control room with me says, "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you? **English**. I fucking hate Spanish."

"Sorry sir. What are your orders, Captain?" he asks again, in English and far more submissive this time.

I have him initiate Emergency protocol C. We need to make sure our shit's locked down anyways, may as well do it while hunting down the Americans stupid enough to set foot on a Federation train. The man starts chattering over the radio in Spanish, giving the order just as he was told. He's interrupted by a gratingly familiar voice.

"Tell Rorke we're coming for him."

 _Junior. Of fucking course._

" **Dude!** "

It's in the background and nearly drowned out by the racket the train makes but sure enough that's Charlie's voice, full of exasperation. _She's here._ The realization brings a smile to my face. _Good, won't have to worry about hunting her down then._ My radioman looks at me uncertainly, he doesn't know how to go about doing his job now that Junior's on the line. I just shove the skittish bastard out of the way and takeover.

"Why don't you just tell me yourself, Junior."

"You're done, Rorke," Junior says.

Honestly, if he had even half the fire his sister does I might actually be worried. Junior's all bark and no bite though so I can't help but laugh.

"Oh kid," I say with a sigh, "I'm **just** getting started."

He doesn't respond. If he's as much like his old man as I think he is then the fucker probably got pissed and chucked the damn thing. Whatever happened, I don't hear anymore from either of the brats. Usually before something like this there's a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, nerves I guess, even after all these years. This time there's nothing but excitement coursing through me. And it only continues to grow with every radio transmission that tells us the brats are moving closer. Dispatch a couple of helos to deal with them, hell mostly to deal with Junior, but if their past performance is any indication all it's going to do is slow the brats down. That's fine though. _Let 'em come for me. Then Junior'll be dead and Charlie'll be mine._

The nerves don't hit until the train rocks uneasily and alarms start to blare. One of the cars about a quarter length back has been compromised, half the damn thing coming uncoupled. _How the fuck did they manage that?_ Part of me's worried they won't even drop in here. That they'll just do whatever they just did to that car to this one and derail the damn train. Send a few men to the roof to stop them and one of them radios back that it was one of our own damn birds that took out the coupling. I breathe a little easier once I hear that. And once the radios go silent once more I know they're nearly here.

Sure enough gunfire erupts a few minutes later and has me spinning toward the door, ready to drop Junior the second he walks in. _Probably have to shoot Charlie again too. That's OK, I'll be careful. I'll have to do **just** enough damage to keep the kid under control._ The familiar sound of an RPG being fired pulls me from my thoughts and drops my stomach. _**Shit!**_ The engines blow and I'm hit by something solid as the train's knocked off track, grinding to a halt. My revolver goes off near my face. Once. Twice. As it's being turned on me I'm finally able to regain my bearings and realize that it's Charlie trying to blow my brains out while her brother finishes clearing the car. _Sorry, darlin', it's **not** gonna happen._

Whip my head forward before she can finish turning my weapon on me and crack my forehead against hers. My eyes are fucking watering and my head fucking aches, but I'm nowhere near as dazed by the hit as Charlie is. She staggers back but I don't let her get far. I've still got ahold of her, my hand gripping hers tight over the stock of my revolver, and use it to my advantage. I jerk her back toward me and drive my free fist into her face. The hit knocks her to the floor. Kid nearly falls flat on her face; she just barely manages to catch herself in time. She's still on her hands and knees, stunned by the blow, when I readjust my grip on my weapon. The second I've got a better handle on it I wrench her to her feet and wrap an arm around her throat. Just in the nick of time too because Junior finishes his man and turns his pistol on me about the same time I get his sister up where I want her.

You'd think being on the business end of her brother's pistol would make the kid nervous, but it doesn't. I can actually feel the tension leave her as Junior aims at us. _You're kinda twisted, sweetheart._ It comes right back though the second I level my revolver at him, her fingers digging into the arm I've got around her neck.

"Drop it!"

The bastard doesn't. Keeps his pistol trained on me in spite of the fact that his baby sister's in the line of fire. _The same baby sister he tried to hide from me in Caracas. That he didn't want me anywhere **near** in Vegas._ I turn my weapon on Charlie, putting the barrel flush against her temple, and watching the conflict that sparks in Junior's eyes. Can't quite decide what's more important: protecting Charlie or staying armed so he can fire on me the second he gets the chance. I know he'll do what he has to to protect the kid, even if he hasn't quite reached the same conclusion yet. _Guess I'll just have to give him a little nudge in the right direction._

"Now!" I order as I cock my revolver.

I'm not going to shoot her, but he doesn't know that. Doesn't need to. It takes a little longer than I expected it to, but sure enough the resolve in Junior's eyes starts to fade and the bastard starts to lower his weapon. The second he does though Charlie gets pissed.

"Damn it, Hesh! Don't you fucking dare! **Just shoot him!** Shoot me if you have to, just kill this son of a bitch! We agreed, **he dies**! No matter what!"

 _Fucking hell, this kid._ I don't know if she's got a deathwish or what but I'm not about to let her talk her brother into shooting us.

"Shut up, Charlie. The 'grown ups' are talking," I say firmly, mouth to her ear and voice low enough that her brother can't quite hear; my lips graze her skin with every word and I feel her flinch in response.

 _ **Oh-ho** , she doesn't like that, not one fucking bit. I'll have to remember that for later._ Despite my words I'm damn well aware that I've got the maturer of the two trapped in my arms, it's just a jab at her. A reminder just how fucking far out of her depth she is, regardless of how talented she might be. Don't know that it does much good because the kid gets ready to go off again. By the anger flushing her face her next outburst might be directed at me instead of her brother but I don't know. Honestly at this point I'm not sure if she even knows, but neither of us get the chance to figure it out. I'm not willing to risk her goading her brother into pulling that trigger so I tighten my grip on her. Whatever she was going to say comes out in a strangled, little choke that I can't help but chuckle at, so I smother my laughter against her disheveled locks. Junior looks sick at the sight of us but there's no repeat of his Vegas outburst. Charlie, tenacious little shit that she is, doesn't let the arm I've got hooked around her delicate throat faze her. She's trying to pry it off and squirming to get out of my grasp. It doesn't work. All it does is make me hold her closer and think of the way I'd rather have her writhing in my arms. Thinking of her like that brings a small smile to my face and Junior's faltering resolve just makes it bigger.

"Last time I'm gonna say it, Junior," I warn, " **Drop it!** You've got ten seconds or I'll blow your baby sister's brains out."

Start counting down but I don't get very far before Junior shoots his sister a penitent look. I know I've won even before he lowers the damn thing. Once he tosses it to the ground I loosen my hold on Charlie just enough for her to breathe easily. The second I do she's opening her mouth again.

"Hesh."

The only word out of her mouth is her brother's name but her tone says so much more. Her voice is hoarse as hell, but the crestfallen notes drive a dagger into her brother. Pain fills his eyes and he quickly looks to me instead, settling for staring past his sister rather than having to look her in the eye knowing what a fucking disappointment he is.

"You can't win, Rorke. It's over."

Junior sounds miserable. Exhausted and beaten. Just like Elias before I put that bullet in his brain. _Don't worry, Junior. I'll put you out of your misery soon enough._ I decide to get started and turn my weapon on Junior once more, pulling the trigger as soon as my shot's lined up. Hit him in the gut and his legs give out, sending him careening to the floor where he lands hard on his knees.

" **NO!** "

Charlie's cry is shrill and she just keeps on with it, screaming and cursing as she thrashes in my hold. Kid's **literally** kicking and screaming. Her boots are flying every which way and she keeps kicking both her feet out, dropping all her weight on my one arm in an attempt to get free. _If this is how you're acting now, I can't **wait** to see how you react when I put him down._ I have a feeling all hell's gonna break loose but I'm still looking forward to it. Can't help laughing, the excitement and anticipation getting to me, as I kick her brother hard in the chest and send him crashing backward against one of the control consoles. Junior hauls himself up as I haul Charlie forward with me. He doesn't even flinch when I press my revolver to his temple, but Charlie's going batshit. She's whirling like a dervish as she tries everything she can to get loose or to grab my weapon so she can try wrestling it away. I'm about ready to pull the trigger when all of a sudden the bastard smirks. The second he does Charlie stops and a grin spreads across her face too. _What in the fucking fuck?_

"Checkmate."

"Checkmate confirmed."

At the sound of Merrick's voice Charlie bursts into laughter and not the hysterical kind I expect in this situation. She's **happy**. Fuck, she is downright **giddy** and that makes me nervous as hell. _Something's wrong._ I take a step back, taking Charlie with me, to put some distance between us and Junior. My weapon never leaves him though.

"What was that? What did you do?" I demand.

Charlie just lets out another heartfelt laugh before tilting her head up so she can look me in the eye, a pretty little smirk playing on her lips.

"You **lost** , Rorke," she tells me, a victorious lilt in her voice.

 _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ She looks back to her brother after that and the son of a bitch is still smirking. When I hear the LOKI rod hit up the track it all suddenly makes sense.

"It's over," Junior says with obvious relief.

 _These fuckers just killed themselves to kill me._ My grip on Charlie loosens as the wall of debris comes roaring toward us.

"Shit, son-"

I don't even have time to finish cursing before the train's ripped from the tracks and we're sent plummeting to the ocean. The violence of the impact tears Charlie from me and I can see her reaching for her brother as we all tumble through the air. _This is it. Done in by a couple of fucking children. What a fucking way to-_


	3. Ch 2 - Fresh Blood

**A/N: Just as a quick heads up I may be posting a one shot next week to accompany this chapter instead of a new chapter, or I might post both. I haven't decided yet. Quick shout out to both Baffled Queen and Little Yellow Sunflower, thank you both for taking the time to review. I'm glad you're both enjoying it so far. To answer your question Baffled Queen, it'll alternate POVs which is why there'll be a date and name at the top of each chapter. There's definitely going to be Charlie POV and probably a lot of Rorke POV, but we're also going to get some Hesh and some Ryder POV so we can see what's up with the Ghosts.**

 **Again, I don't own COD: Ghosts or COD: Ghosts - Devil's Breath or their characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

JULY 5, 2027

GABRIEL T. RORKE

 _Hell's bells..._ My head's throbbing and my entire damn body aches. For a minute I think I'm back in the jungle, in that fucking pit, but then I realize it's too damn quiet for that to be the case. That and my time in the Pit was up over a decade ago. _Then what the hell-_ Everything shifts. I fall again and slam into the floor. _Mother **fuck**!_ A clatter a few feet away from me draws my attention to Charlie as the fucking bitch reaches for my revolver. The little shit's trapped underwater with me, any shot is bound to flood the whole fucking compartment, and she's **still** trying to do me in. Hell, this whole fucking mess was probably her goddamned idea in the first place. It's certainly not Junior's style even though that bastard's the one that called it in. _Did you really think you could beat me, you asshole? I am Gabriel fucking Rorke. I've been through hell and come out stronger, **better** , for it and you think you can just do me in?!_ Car shifts and sends the weapon sliding my way before she can grab it. She **still** rushes after it, intent on putting a bullet through my goddamned brain, the fucking bitch. _**Fuck that shit!**_ I've already been fucked over by one Walker, I'm not about to give another one the chance to fuck me over too. Anger courses through me, burning and blazing into one narrowed focus: Destroying the Walker bloodline. Told Elias his kids were both dead, I may not have meant it then but I sure as shit mean it now.

Pick up my revolver and level it at Charlie, aiming right between her eyes as I lift myself up on one hand. The bitch freezes. Can see the gears in her head whirring at the speed of light as she tries to figure some way out of this, some stunt she can pull to avoid being shot. _There isn't one. You're **fucked** , Charlie._ She seems to reach the same conclusion but instead of being cowed the jackhole actually has the audacity to puff up like she's proud of her actions, like she's fucking **daring** me to shoot her and see what happens. My eyes narrow at her final defiant display and I cock the hammer. The little shit just shoots me a cheeky grin. _I was right, you **are** fucking twisted._ Before I can get a shot off or react the bitch drops flat to the floor. Find out why a split second later when something metallic and solid collides with the side of my skull as my weapon goes off. That shit knocks me straight to the ground, my revolver slipping from my hand and spilling onto the floor. Of course, **of fucking course** , that means that Charlie dives for it. Reach out to grab it before the little shit can only to be rewarded with a hard kick to my ribs that knocks me to the side.

"Grab it!"

 _Fucking Junior._ **Of course** he'd survive and **of course** I'd get fucking double-teamed by a pair of brats barely old enough to don cammies. _Doesn't matter. I'll just kill you first._ Throw myself at the bastard and it doesn't take long before I've got a good enough hold on him to slam him to the floor. He hits hard and it dazes the fuck out of him. I just climb over the bastard, straddling him as I pull my KA-BAR free so I can gut the son of a bitch. Panic floods Junior's face when he realizes that and he manages to get ahold of me, to stop me from stabbing him. _For now._

" **Shoot him!** "

Click... Click. Click. Click.

"I'm **trying**!"

 _Fuck. Charlie._ I'd nearly forgotten all about her. She's beyond frustrated, keeps squeezing the trigger even though she knows at this point the chambers are all empty. Probably don't have too much longer before the brat decides 'fuck it' and tries to just bash my skull in with the damn thing. Junior clocks me, taking advantage of the distraction provided by his sister. Knocks the knife from my hand so I just start pounding on him. I can settle for beating his face in. Hell, it's what I've wanted to do since I saw him in Freeport.

"Charlie, here!"

He throws something and as they start to scatter I realize with horror it's a handful of ammo that the bastard swiped from me at some point. _**No.** No, no, fucking **no**!_ Fear, vicious and sharp, clenches my gut and shoots ice through my veins. I know the second Charlie's able to load that revolver it's game over for me. So I try making a dive for her as she catches a lone cartridge. She falls backwards, landing on her ass as her brother holds me back. The two of us struggle and by some fluke Junior manages to pin me on my knees. Charlie's on hers a second later, my own damned weapon trained on me.

"Charlie, do it! Do it **now**!"

She's about to. And then I see horror and dismay flash through her eyes. Something stops her and the ice in my veins starts to thaw.

"I can't shoot him without hitting you too," she says, voice distressed and soft as her eyes drift briefly to her brother's.

Charlie's jaw goes taut, like she's clenching her teeth or something. Hands shaking, she lowers the weapon and I've got to grin. I just won. _Maybe you're more like your old man than I thought. **No spine.**_ Junior's not going to be able to hold me much longer and when he can't, they're both dead. Charlie's eyes find mine. The uncertainty and anguish fade away quickly, her gaze petrifying until it's hard as stone and I know I'm completely fucked. Her hands steady. My weapon's raised back up.

"I'm sorry, Hesh."

Her voice is solid, serious. And, cliche as it is, my life flashes before my eyes. The highlight reel ends as she pulls the trigger. My chest burns, the fire roaring through me and melting my bones. Fall to the ground. The world dims.

"Hesh?" Charlie calls, her worried voice warping and warbling, " **Hesh?!** Answer me, **please**!"

Junior doesn't answer. Don't know if it's because he's dead or if it's because he's out cold. Either way he's not surviving this. Neither am I. Charlie might though. _Good_. Pissed as I am, **was** , I'm man enough to admit that I like the kid. It'd be a damn shame to see so much talent, so much **potential** , wasted just to kill me. Dimmer and dimmer, darker and darker. _So this is it... What a fucking let down._ Something cracks. Cold electrifies me and I gasp, getting half a mouthful of ocean in the process. _Water. Saving my life and killing me all over again._ The shocking temperature of the cool ocean water brings me around gradually at first, though I know enough to not try and breathe again. Through blurry vision I see Charlie swimming my way and force myself to play possum. Either she'll think I'm dead and leave me alone or she'll risk getting close enough to find out for sure and I'll have to deal with her.

She doesn't even pay me any attention. _**Big** mistake, darlin'. You went to all this trouble, you should at least make sure._ But no, she doesn't. Just hooks an arm around her brother and pushes off, hauling his dead weight toward the surface. _Just leave him you idiot. You're going to drown._ She doesn't though. Keeps at it with a determination I can't help but admire. Once they're far enough away I head out the busted out window and force myself to the surface, lungs and side burning the entire way. _There's no way she made it. Not unless she let him go._ I'm coughing when I finally break the surface and just lie back and float a moment while I catch my breath some. Once I've got some air back in my oxygen-starved body I look toward the shore, focusing on where the brats would've made land if Charlie'd managed the swim. There's a couple of bodies lying limp in the sand. I'm not willing to risk a frontal approach when I don't know what kind of shape they're both in. Just because I don't think she could survive that swim with her brother's dead weight doesn't mean I'm right. _Learned that the hard way when she shot us. Can't **believe** she fucking shot us._

So I find another spot to come in just around the cliff from their little beach. I flop down onto the sand when I finally make it to shore. A cheerful little whoop rings through the air and lets me know I made the right decision coming in over here. Direct approach would've probably ended with Charlie killing me. _Can't believe she made it._ I can't quite make out what's being said but I can just hear her voice and her brother's over the gentle crashing of waves against the shore. I'm surprised Junior survived, but I know he couldn't have without his baby sister. And that's about the time I realize my biggest mistake throughout this entire thing has been underestimating Elias' little girl. _Even after I've seen her in action… You're a fucking **idiot** , Gabe._ I'm starting to get the feeling that, when it comes to what Charlie's capable of, I haven't seen anything yet. Best to nip that in the bud now rather than try and deal her later. _Thank god my damn radio still works._

"Dom," I call over the radio as the brats go quiet, my voice rough and strained from exertion, "Dom, come in."

Dom finally responds as the brats start to chatter again.

"Capitán, I hear you."

"Train's been blown to hell. You have the coordinates of its last position?" I ask and when he responds with an affirmative I continue, "Bring your men, I need transport ASAP. Make sure you've got a fully stocked medkit with you. Bring plenty of sedatives."

He confirms my order and tells me they're maybe twenty minutes out. A quick glance at my GSW tells me I need to see the doc soon as I can, but I'm in no danger of bleeding out anytime soon. Let out a sigh and lay back in the sand to wait. The brats are still jabbering and laughing. _What am I gonna do?_ I've got to deal with Charlie now that much is clear. It's the best chance I've got. I'm unarmed though and there's no telling what the kid still has tucked away. I'm not worried about Junior. The bastard may've survived but I know he's got to be in rough shape. Definitely worse off than I am. Charlie's the one to worry about. _But she thinks you're dead. They both have to or they wouldn't be so relaxed._ I've got the element of surprise and god knows I know how to use it to my advantage. They go quiet. If I'm lucky they're asleep. If not they're at least relaxed. They won't know what hit them.

I force myself to my feet and head away from the shore. Doesn't take me long to find a way around the cliff and soon enough I'm standing in the cliff's shadow, just watching. They're both relaxed, neither of them on guard for any potential threats. That's something I'll definitely have to work on with her, but for right now I'm happy for Charlie's lapse in judgement. Make my way over. She doesn't even react until I'm within striking distance, turning my way with a wide, teasing smile on her pretty lips.

It disappears and Charlie pales once she actually sees me, disbelief clear across her face. That's what buys me the time to put my boot to her face in an attempt to neutralize her. I wince when her head smacks against the rock behind her but I've got no real reason to be concerned, all the damn hit does is piss her off. There's nothing but anger and bloodlust in her vivid green eyes when they snap back to me. I've got to grin at that, kid just doesn't know when to quit. So of course she takes a swing at me with a KA-BAR, but she's dazed enough that she can't land it. Before she even knows what's happening she's lost her knife and I've broken her arm. Even then I still don't trust her to not pull a stunt like the one she did in Vegas so I'm quick to punch her in the face and send her head cracking into the rock again. I'm standing a minute after, looking down at her while I hold pressure on the GSW she gave me and feel the blood ooze between my fingers and drip from my hand.

She's still conscious, but given the way she's clutching her skull and whimpering while she curls into the sand I'd say she's not going to be much of a problem now. I turn from her and walk to the water's edge as she calls out to her brother. Probably trying to warn him. Won't make a difference. Junior's never been near as... **persistent** as Charlie.

Rods from LOKI are still raining down on the Federation fleet. Can't say it surprised me that they'd managed to take control of the station. I know they couldn't've done it without Elias' brats though, not after losing the man himself. My eyes drift up to what's left of the railway and I can't help but shake my head. _What a fucking mess._ Junior may've been the one to call the shot but there isn't a doubt in my mind that it was Charlie's idea. _Complete and utter refusal to surrender._ Kid didn't give damn if she went down so long as she took me with her. And if the rod to the train wasn't enough to prove that then her screaming at her brother to shoot her so he could kill me definitely was. The whole damn thing reminded me of Almagro, Caracas. Now that I'd calmed down I could see that, could **appreciate** it. I've known she had this kind of fight in her since the first time we met, but I still have to hand it to her, the kid put on one hell of show.

"Look at what you did," I tell her, turning back to face her and gesturing to the shitstorm behind me while she watches me with wary eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I see movement. _How predictable._ Junior's struggling to reach his second. A boot to the face and the bastard's out cold. _Pathetic_.

"You're good. You'd have been a hell of a Ghost. But that's not gonna happen," I say as I walk back toward her.

Kid's not listening. Couldn't care less about me or what I'm saying as she calls out to her brother and claws through the sand trying to reach him, the tension in her voice just a few notches away from being full blown panic. _Well that just won't do._ I want her to know what's coming, to stew and worry over it, to suffer through it, all while knowing her brother and supposed teammates didn't do a damned thing to stop it. That they abandoned her just like they abandoned me. So I kneel. I wrap my bloody hand around her jaw and wrench her face back toward me, appreciating the stark contrast of crimson and porcelain, the way my blood stains her pristine skin. Changing her. Anointing her. Charlie's **my** Ghost now. _Guess it's about time I told her._

"There ain't gonna be any Ghosts. We're gonna destroy 'em."

Seems obvious enough, but I can tell by the defiant jut of her chin that Charlie's not quite following. Maybe she's out of it, maybe I'm not being quite as clear as I thought. Either way, I don't mind spelling it out for her. So I bring my face close to hers and do just that.

" **Together.** "

One word. That's it. Just one word and Charlie knows she's fucked. I can tell by the dread that explodes across her face and the way she tenses beneath me. Don't even bother fighting the vicious grin that spreads across my lips in response. _**Now** it's time for us to go. _I'm on my feet and have a hand wrapped around one of Charlie's ankles. Need to head south. I checked back in with Dom before I came to check on the brats and that's the direction they'll be coming from. Between the time spent here and what I'm going to waste dragging Charlie through the sand our ride should be here when we hit the end of the beach.

"Charlie?"

 _Damn it._ The voice is dazed and confused, but sure enough it's Junior. _And here I was hoping that rock had crushed his skull. Ah well._ Life'll be a hell of a lot easier once Charlie's the only Walker I need to worry about, but I don't have time for that now. I'm sure I'm not the only one with reinforcements on the way. Besides, if what I'd done to Ajax hadn't been enough to fuck up the Ghosts then what I'd done, what I was **going** to do, to Elias' kids would surely be enough to break what little spirit they had left. _And for that to work I need Junior._ So it'll benefit me more to keep him alive for now. He'll be my messenger and Charlie will be abandoned by the only family she has left. It'll break her... Or at least make breaking her that much easier. Charlie twists in my grip at the sound of her brother's voice but doesn't say anything. _That's right. You watch him, sweetheart. Watch while he doesn't do a damn thing to help you. I would. I **am**._

"Charlie!"

 _Ah, there it is. Panic._ Junior's finally realized what's going on, that he's losing his sister. Charlie squirms in my grip again but my hand's like iron around her ankle. Kid's not going anywhere. At least, that's what I'm thinking until her hit buckles my fucking leg and I let her go. Kid's scared. She can't help it, it's instinctive. If you can't neutralize the threat then get the hell away from it. Truth be told if our positions were reversed I might've done the same thing. Doesn't stop me from being pissed or wanting to beat the shit out of her though.

Finally I manage to get back to my feet and go after her. She's easy enough to catch up to; trying to scramble through the sand toward her brother, never quite able to get to her feet. Doesn't even notice me storming towards her. But Junior does.

" **CHARLIE!** "

 _Too little way too fucking late, Junior._ My hand's tangled in Charlie's hair, yanking her up to my level while I ignore her whine of pain.

"You fucking bitch!"

Yeah I'm pissed. And I'm sick of this kid's antics. A hard hit to the back of her skull and she's **finally** out cold. _For now at least._ I'm breathing hard when I drop her into the sand. While I catch my breath I have to keep reminding myself that this is why I chose her so I don't fucking strangle her. _She's a fighter. Tenacious. Relentless. Doesn't quit._ Only when I'm slinging her limp body over my shoulder does it occur to me that I'm going to have a hell of a time breaking this kid and I've got to laugh. The next few months are sure to be rough on both of us. Can't say I'm not looking forward to it though. All the while Junior's been crying out, screaming Charlie's name. Only when I turn to walk away does that change.

"Rorke!" he calls out and it's enough of a surprise that I stop and turn to face him, fully prepared for the barrage of insults and expletives Junior's sure to throw my way.

He doesn't say another word until I'm looking at him. And, damn, does he look like hell. The panic's not gone, just settled in his eyes so agony can cover his face.

"Please," he's pleading and his eyes are wet and glassy like he's about to cry. _Fucking pussy._ " **Please** don't do this. Don't take Charlie. I'll do whatever you want, tell you whatever you want, go wherever you want. I will **be** whatever you want me to be! Just don't take my sister. Don't do this to her. **Please** , Rorke. I'm begging you."

Junior's plea catches me off guard. Find it hard to believe Elias Junior actually gives a damn about someone else. I may want to bash his face in, but I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't considering his offer. As much as I hate to admit it he's a decent soldier, trained by one of the best. Probably wouldn't be near as difficult to break him as it would be to break his sister. Hell, here he was offering himself to me on a silver platter. Boy's already half broken. I'm half tempted to take him up on it but then I remember the train. See her telling him to shoot her and him refusing, remember him telling her to do the same and her pulling the trigger. Her refusing to quit and him giving up. I reach up and yank that damn medallion from her neck.

"Sorry Junior, but I know what I want and you ain't it. Y'know, it would've been a **real** pain in my ass to try and track her down again after all of y'all got away in Vegas. Guess I oughta thank you then for bringing her back to me. So **thank you** , Junior, I'll be sure to take **real** good care of her. And y'know what? Here, go on and have a little something to remember her by," I tell him with a smirk; I watch his face crumble before tossing the medallion into the sand beside him and turning to walk away.

"Rorke! RORKE! **YOU FUCKING BASTARD!** No, NO! **CHARLIE!** "

Leave him behind, screaming out his sister's name, and start the trek back toward the sand dunes at the beach's edge. It's a lot faster now that I'm carrying the kid instead of dragging her along behind me. _Ah, hell._ She's stirring. It's gradual, but I know she's back when I feel the rise and fall of her chest against my back quicken, hitching every now and then. She lets out a sob and I tighten my grip on her legs when I feel her brace her good hand against my back so she can raise herself up.

" **DAVID!** "

The sound of her scream; the sheer terror, the total desperation, chills the blood in my veins. And then she **really** starts crying. Panicked sobs and abject wailing as she pounds on my back as best she can and I'm sick to my stomach. _This isn't what I wanted, isn't **who** I wanted._ I know this kid can be a hell of a soldier. I've **seen** it. But this... this **fit** of hers has me questioning my decision. Then suddenly she's not crying any more and even though she's still breathing quick it's nowhere near as close to hyperventilating as it had been before. Can't quite decide if that's a good thing or a red flag. The sharp pain of her teeth sinking into my back decides for me. _Red flag. **Definitely** a red flag._

"Knock it off!" I order, jolting her sharply with my shoulder.

Kid doesn't listen, just lets out a frustrated scream before going back to pounding on my back, flailing her legs so much this time around I end up having to pin them to my chest. It's obnoxious but not entirely unexpected. Then she's quiet again and this time the warning bells are ringing loud and clear.

"Don't you fucking do it, kid. I'm warning you- Ah! **Son of a bitch!** "

She ignores me, of course. Bites me even harder, breaking skin before landing a direct hit on my GSW that blacks out my vision for a second and nearly has me dropping her on her head. _That's **it**!_ Swing her down from my shoulder, trying to plant her on her feet in front of me. Easier said than done because she's squirming and the second she's got a shot at my face the kid starts throwing wild punches with her good arm. Eventually I give up and just let her go. She falls on her ass in the sand and starts backpedaling away from me soon as she hits the ground.

"Charlie."

Scrambling to her feet now. Getting ready to run as I come toward her. Get a little too close and she starts swinging again, more controlled this time. Targeting vulnerable areas like my nose and throat. Even manages to land a couple hits. Nothing too solid, nothing that I can't handle, but still, impressive given the state of her dominant arm. Return her hits with a few of my own. Kid blocks most of them but can't dodge them all. The one's that connect though, kid takes like a pro. _Not bad, not bad at all._ Wouldn't mind pushing the kid a little further, **really** testing her but we've got to get out of here before the Ghosts show up and at this point sparring with the feral hellcat out for my blood isn't in either of our best interests.

"Knock that shit off, soldier! That's an order!" I bellow, curious to see how the kid responds.

She doesn't disappoint. Teeth bared and ready to strike the kid lets loose a low, savage growl that brings a smile to my face. Whatever moment of weakness the kid had, whatever it was that made me pity her, it's gone. _This, **this** is the girl I wanted._

"You are **not** my fucking captain."

She doesn't yell. Doesn't need to, her tone is plenty dangerous on it's own. Seeing her like this I can understand why most of the men in Vegas had been so leery of her. Proves I was right to take her over her brother even if it means I have to drag her along, kicking and screaming, the entire way. She's putting up a hell of a fight but she's also got a massive fucking handicap because of her arm. Makes it easy enough to counter and take her to the ground, pinning her in the sand beneath me. Charlie doesn't let it faze her though. Kid tries to wriggle out from under me, squirming to get her hips loose. I just trap her under mine even though it means I've got to stifle a groan and bury the urge to grind against her. Since she can't get out, she strikes me hard where she shot me and digs her fingers into my wound. The little shit even tries to smash her forehead into my face before I manage to get a decent grip on her.

"That's enough, Charlie!"

Doesn't stop her struggling against me, just earns me an angry howl when I finally manage to pin her good arm. _Good hell._ We're both covered in blood and breathing hard, wouldn't be surprised if she managed to reopen her own GSW in all this thrashing. _What a fucking mess._

"I said that's **enough**! Look kid," I say as I struggle to catch my breath and she glares up at me, "this can happen the easy way or the hard way. Choice is yours. Either way you're coming with me, darlin'."

Kid spits in my face, literally. I just exhale slowly and wipe it away with my shoulder while Charlie scowls up at me.

"Already told you, **Rorke** , I'd rather die."

And of course she can't just say it; even shit out of luck the brat still has the balls to sneer at me. Don't even bother responding. _She asked for it._ I don't waste any time moving my hands to her throat. Kid's hand shoots up immediately now that it's free, trying first to gouge my eyes and then to pry my hands away from her neck when she can't reach my face. She's panicking now, thrashing to try and get me off of her but I'm easily twice her size. I'm not going anywhere. Hiss as she digs her nails into my arm, drawing blood. Feel the burn in my arm from her clawing at my skin, the slow ooze of blood welling up. Feel her grip start to loosen and then soon enough go limp as her eyes roll back. Hear sand shifting and crunching under boots behind me as I release her and tense up, readying myself for a fight just in case. I'm watching over my shoulder when Dom comes around a dune and I let myself relax. Dom catches sight of me a second later and swears before making his way over. Charlie must've really done a number on me to get that kind of reaction from him. _Nice work, kid._

"Capitán."

"Dom," I respond, still breathing a bit heavier than I'd like as I lumber to my feet.

A few more of my men wander over, most eyeball Charlie curiously.

"Who's this?"

Grin at his question and look back to Charlie unconscious in the sand. Can't help but feel a bit proud of her.

"Her? Ah, she's just a bit of fresh blood."

There's some laughter among the men and I hear a couple murmur approval as they discuss **exactly** what it is they'd like to do to her. I'll have to keep an eye on them. Just because Charlie's in for a world of hurt doesn't mean I'm about to let any of these fucks touch her like that. Besides, she's **mine** and I've never really been much for sharing.


	4. Ch 3 - Wrong

**A/N: This chapter is _really_ short so I'm posting another one shot as well. Quick shoutout to ****Little Yellow Sunflower, Baffled Queen, straypat, and patbeatriz for taking the time to review. I'm happy y'all liked it and I'm glad to see the response to Charlie's fight.** **Another quick shoutout to Little Yellow Sunflower and Baffled Queen for taking the time to review Before My Eyes. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Yes Little Yellow Sunflower, Rorke's recollection of Caracas is _very_ different from the rest of the Ghosts'. I agree, Baffled Queen, that Rorke could benefit from a long hard look at his relationship with the Walker family and their importance to him, but that would be a far too healthy approach for our favorite psycho :) Again, I don't own COD: Ghosts or COD: Ghosts - Devil's Breath or their characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

JULY 5, 2027

RYDER P. EVANS

We know something's wrong the moment we step off of our helo and are greeted by nothing but the sound of waves lapping against the shore. Merrick assured us they knew we were coming and I know Charlie. She would've been eagerly awaiting us. Probably would've bounded over calling our names and knocked us to the ground in her excitement to see us both safe and sound. But there's nothing. No calls of Ryder or Keegan. No 'what took you guys so long'. Just silence. _Please God, let her be all right._ I'm not entirely convinced we're in the right place but Keegan confirms that these are the coordinates that Merrick sent. _So where are they?_ I see something shining in the sand and grab it. It's Charlie's medallion. _Oh God, we've got to find them!_ Just as we're about to split up and search the area Keegan spots a blood trail. I stick Charlie's medallion into my vest pocket with her ring and follow Keegan. We follow the blood trail and find a body maybe 100 yards from where we expected to find them. The figure's lying limp in the sand and from here it's impossible to tell who it is, nevermind whether or not they're even breathing. The two of us rush over and drop to our knees.

"It's Hesh," Keegan says as he checks for a pulse before rolling him, "He's alive."

"Hesh," I call, lightly slapping his face in an attempt to rouse him, "Hesh, wake up. Keegan, we're going to need a dust off. Can you see to it we get one? Come on, Hesh. Wake up! **David!** "

"Charlie," Hesh murmurs, finally responding as Keegan speaks to Merrick.

His eyes open more as he gradually comes to, muttering Charlie's name all the while.

Something went wrong after they made contact with Merrick, I know that much. I'm just hoping Hesh'll be coherent enough to help us piece it together and find Charlie.

"Hesh, where's Charlie?" I ask, my voice infinitely calmer than my emotions actually are at the moment.

He starts to hyperventilate at the mention of his sister and panic floods his face.

"Charlie, Charlie!" Hesh shouts as he turns frantic; he pulls away from me and starts dragging himself through the sand.

"Shit, Keegan! I need a hand!"

I go after Hesh, try to stop him. He's obviously injured, bleeding heavily, and all of this movement isn't helping anything. When I get a hand on him to try and stop him he fights me, shrugging out of my grasp and continuing on.

"CHARLIE! CHAR- **CHARLIE!** "

"Hesh, stop."

But he's beyond reason. It takes Keegan's help to finally pin him down and he just starts to sob, choking on Charlie's name as he does.

"Hesh, what happened? Where's Charlie?" Keegan presses, " **Where is she?** "

"She- She's gone," he weeps, "He took her! He took Charlie!"

My stomach gives a sickening lurch. _It can't be. They got him. Merrick said he was **dead**. _I'm hoping to God I'm wrong, but we've got to know.

"Who? Who took Charlie?" I ask.

 _Please don't say it. Please don't say-_

"Rorke. Rorke's got Charlie! We thought, but we were wrong and he- he's got her. **He took her!** "

We try to get more out of him: whether or not Rorke was alone, whether or not Rorke was on foot, which way they went. It doesn't work. Hesh breaks down again. He's just screaming and crying. The only intelligible word we ever hear is Charlie's name. We update Merrick on the situation and he tells us he's already dispatched a medevac. He also pulls Leo and his team off of the main assault to assist us. God knows we're going to need all the help we can get. We've got to work fast and we've got to find her. I can't lose Charlie. More than that, we can't afford Rorke the opportunity to turn her. I've got faith in her. I know she'll be strong, but I also know she's human. And there's only so much a person can take. It's a race against time and Rorke's got a head start.


	5. Ch 4 - Transit

**A/N: Holy hell... Sorry guys. I know it's been a while and I just want to thank anybody that's still reading. Sorry again for just disappearing, life went kind of crazy and I had to take a step back. To be honest I'm still kinda trying to get my shit together but I'm going to try and be better about updating while I do.**

 **Some super quick shoutouts before we get started: to Baffled Queen and Confused Student, thank you both for taking the time to read and review Operation: Everything... Poor Ryder indeed. To Little Yellow Sunflower,** **Baffled Queen and Confused Student, thank you for taking the time to review last chapter... Safe to say all of our Ghosts are in for a rough ride. And with that, let's get started.**

 **Again, I don't own COD: Ghosts or COD: Ghosts - Devil's Breath or their characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

JULY 6, 2027

GABRIEL T. RORKE

It had been a fucking nightmare getting her here. We hadn't made it more than ten feet from the beach before Charlie came to, started squirming and screaming until I was forced to fucking drop her again. Soon as she'd hit the ground the kid tried to get up and run off **again**. I wasn't about to allow that. She managed to get to her feet and take a swing at me. It was a solid hit. Nearly knocked me on my ass. Wouldn't have been nearly as pissed about it though if she hadn't followed it up with another solid strike to my GSW. I nearly fucking puked. **That** had been enough to get me madder than hell and I threw her to the ground **hard** once I got a hand on her. Kid hit her head hard enough that she was too fucking dazed to react until I was already straddling her and trying to pin her good arm once more. She managed to pull my arm toward her face and bit the fucking thing so damn hard she drew blood. Earned herself a backhand to the face for her troubles.

"Bite me again and I'll knock your fucking teeth out," I threatened.

Charlie's only response had been to growl and spit blood in my face. I nearly killed her then and there. Had to remind myself more than once that was why I took her. Because she was a fighter. Had to run that mantra of 'Tenacious. Relentless. Doesn't quit.' through my mind over and over until my blood had dropped from a roiling boil to a low simmer. I knew if she kept this up though, and I **knew** she would, I was going to kill her before we got to our fucking transport.

"Where the hell's the fucking med kit?"

"This cabrón left it in the truck," Dom told me, slapping one of my men upside the back of his head.

"Well go and fucking **get it**!"

The fucker blanched before taking off like a bat out of hell. After a minute I realized we couldn't wait for his dumb ass and that we needed to keep moving so I started to climb off of Charlie. Bitch used the opening I gave her to drive her knee into my wound and drop me to the ground beside her. She scrambled up and took off for the beach. Dom got ahold of her before she managed to get very far though. Pinned her arms behind her back and held her, screaming and flailing, in place as I shakily climbed to my feet. The second my footing was sure I walked over and drove my fist into her gut. It knocked the wind out of her and finally shut her the fuck up, at least for a little while. She started screaming again though when I grabbed her waist and dug my fingers into her days old GSW. That time it just brought a smile to my face as her knees gave out. If her thrashing on the beach hadn't been enough to reopen her wound I'd done it then. Dom shifted out of my way and took hold of Charlie's good arm so I could grab her busted one. I did. I was even nice enough to grab her by her bicep instead of her break. We hauled her up, and started for the damn truck again. The two of us dragged Charlie along, still kicking and fucking screaming, while the rest of the men kept their eyes open for any potential threats. About halfway to our truck the dumbass that was sent to get the medkit came running up to us. The second he reached us I borrowed Dom's pistol and put a bullet between the dumb bastard's eyes. Helped clear my mind a little. Threw Charlie back to the ground and straddled her again after that while Dom rifled through the med kit. I pinned her arm before she could try anything and wrenched her head back so Dom could have a clear shot at her. She screamed and cursed and kicked, tried getting loose any way she could, but I was never going to let that happen. Dom injected her with the sedative, hit her artery, and then we just waited. It didn't take long and as it started to work a smile spread across my face. Her attempts to break away had gotten weaker and weaker as her breathing slowed and she blinked owlishly, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"That's more like it... That's it darlin'," I cooed, brushing her bangs; she whimpered, "Don't fight it. Just go to sleep sweetheart."

Eventually her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Dom grabbed the medkit and I scooped Charlie up once more so we could finish our trek.

Now that she's lying here, sprawled across the backseat and breathing easy with her head in my lap, broken arm draped over her waist even as it lies at an off angle, I don't really care how damn difficult it was to get her here. In fact, it's probably better this way. After seeing the hell she's capable of raising the men know how much trouble she can be and that they need to be on guard around her. I'm also pretty sure a couple of the men will at least think twice about trying to touch her now. _Good._

No one's said much since we all climbed in the truck which suits me just fine. Guess they all know not to push their luck given the shitty day I've been having. _First the airfield, then LOKI, then the damn train. El Mozo's going to be **pissed**. Hopefully the news that I've got another Ghost for him will help put him in a better mood. Might need to hold off on him finding out the kid's a girl though. Don't know that he'll be too crazy about that._ I continue running my fingers through Charlie's fair locks like I have been since we got in the damn truck. I don't know what it is, but there's something about playing with the kid's hair I find soothing. Between that and the familiar sway of our truck I could probably fall asleep if I closed my eyes. I'm half tempted to, but I'm not sure how strong the sedative we gave Charlie was and I'll be damned if I'm going to fall asleep just so she can try tearing my throat out. Nevermind the fact that we're still on the ground and I wouldn't put it past her to try crashing the damn truck somehow to try and get away. _Nah. I can wait._ We'll be to our exfil soon enough. Once we're in the air I'll tie her to something solid and get some shut eye. I'll rest a lot easier once her only way out is a long drop and a sudden stop.

"How far out are we?" I ask without bothering to look at Dom; I'd rather keep my eyes on Charlie's deceptively peaceful face.

I almost feel bad about the hell that the Federation will put her through, that **I** will put her through. But it has to be done. It's the only way this kid's ever going to come around. The only way she'll ever see the truth. That the Ghosts are a sham, nothing more than a band of faithless fucks masquerading as her friends. It'll be rough, no doubt, but she'll survive. _And she'll be better for it, just like I was._

"Not too much farther, Capitán. We're only about-"

Dom doesn't get to finish. A cacophony erupts. I recognize the sound of explosives about the same time our truck starts to flip. Between the crunch of metal and the shattering of glass I lose track of how many times we roll. My head slams against the metal frame of the door and I go fuzzy as we finally come to a stop. The world's blurring and spinning. Silent. And it all fades to black.


	6. Ch 5 - Here

**A/N: Quick shout out to slyfox212, Baffled Queen, Confused Student, and Little Yellow Sunflower: Thanks for taking the time to review guys. I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying. Little Yellow Sunflower, we'll definitely be meeting El Mozo. Can't say when exactly or how he'll compare to Rorke but he's coming up soon... ish.**

 **Again, I don't own COD: Ghosts or COD: Ghosts - Devil's Breath or their characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

JULY 6, 2027

CHARLIE S. WALKER

 _God, everything hurts._ My pulse is ringing in my ears and while my eyes are working just fine it takes my brain a minute to catch up and process everything. Between the smell of gasoline and the seat belt across my lap I can tell l'm in a vehicle. _When the hell did that happen?_ By the blood rushing to my head it's safe to assume that I'm upside down. _Why the hell am I upside down?_ And by the groaning beside me I know I'm not alone, so I look to my left to see who it is. _**Shit!**_ _It's Rorke. Get the hell out of here Charlie!_ _ **Now!**_ I'm still groggy, my movements still a little unsure, but I go straight for the buckle of the seat belt holding me in place. It takes a minute or two of fumbling before I'm able to find it. I press the button and fortunately the buckle's not jammed. Unfortunately I fall straight to the ground, landing on my bad arm. A scream tears from my throat before I can even try to stop myself and my vision swims dangerously. _**No!**_ _You are_ _ **not**_ _passing out! Pull your shit together Walker and get your ass in gear!_ The windows are both shattered and even though the frame of the one beside Rorke isn't quite as bent there's no way in hell I'm risking going under him, so I head for the other one. I drag myself out, ignoring the shallow cuts the broken glass makes in my skin as I pull myself over it.

"Charlie?"

My blood runs cold. It's dazed and confused, but that's Rorke's voice. He's alive and he's awake. _Shit!_ _ **Go!**_ I finish pulling myself free and dare to look back. Rorke's eyes lock with mine and I can see the confusion clearing.

"Charlie…"

I can hear the warning in his voice clear as day, but there's no frickin' way I'm going to listen to this son of a bitch. There's a dead Fed nearby and I scramble over to him once I see the radio clipped to his vest. _Please work._ I spare a quick glance at the sky to see where the sun is then grab the radio and climb to my feet as I hear flames crackle and Rorke struggling with his own seatbelt. The second I'm vertical I take off like a shot into the jungle, running for the coast.

" **CHARLIE!** "

At least, I **hope** I'm running for the coast. I'm not entirely sure. I don't know where I am, how long I was out, or how far we've driven. But I know I've got to put as much distance as I can between myself and Rorke as **fast** as I can. Even if I'm lucky enough that Rorke's buckle jammed there's no way that'll stop him for long. While I run I fiddle with my pilfered radio. Rorke saw me take it, so staying on their channel won't do me any good. He's not dumb enough to let any survivors keep using it when I can listen in. It takes me a couple minutes, but eventually I remember the frequency Merrick gave me and tune to that.

"Merrick! **Merrick!** "

 _Please answer! Please,_ _ **please**_ _answer!_

"Charlie?" he finally responds, voice thick and full of disbelief, "Oh my god, baby girl! **Where are you?** "

"I-I don't know," I say and even though I try I'm not quite able to keep the quiver out of my voice, at least I manage not to cry, "We were wrong. **Rorke's not dead.** He hurt Hesh. Oh God, Hesh. Hesh is hurt, Merrick! He's hurt really bad! He needs help!"

"I know, I know," Merrick reassures me quickly, his voice sure and soothing, "He's OK. We got him. We're looking for you. **I need to know where you are** , baby girl."

"But I don't **know**! I don't know how long it's been or how far we drove. All I know is I woke up to a truck on fire and I'm pretty sure I'm running toward the coast."

"You're not anywhere near the coast, Char. You're not even in fucking Chile anymore," he tells me and I feel my stomach drop, "You've been out for a while. Did you head into the trees on the side closest to the wreck, or the far side?"

"Um… Far side."

"That's good! That's really good, baby girl. The guys are there. They planted some charges in the road and that's why you crashed. Can you find your way back to the crash?"

"I can't go back! He's **there** , Merrick! Rorke's still alive! He's there and he's **pissed**!" I reply as I continue my mad dash through the jungle, periodically checking the sun's position through the breaks in the foliage.

"OK, OK. Charlie, I need you to calm down baby girl. The guys were there. He's not. They checked," Merrick says before sighing. "Which means he's either after you or he's run off. Either way we need to find you fast kid."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Charlie, stop. **Stop running** ," Merrick says firmly and begrudgingly I slow down until I'm just standing still.

"OK."

"Now, can you hear anything? Any voices? Any footsteps? The fire? **Anything** baby girl."

Bugs are buzzing and animals are chittering all around me, but that's not going to be any help so I block it out. There's no crackle of flames, so I've managed to put some distance between me and the wreck. There's no angry footsteps. No frantic calls of my name. There's splashing. Splashing and trickling. Not loud. Not enough to be anything big like a river, but it's something.

"I hear water."

"Good! That's fucking **great** Charlie. I've got aerial surveillance of your area and there's a stream that runs right through it. Can you find it? I'll have the boys meet you there."

"OK."

A sense of relief washes over me. _I knew I could count on them._ As I start for the water I realize that crashing through the jungle hasn't exactly been subtle and take care not to leave any further trace. If Rorke's following me I'm not giving him anymore of a trail to follow than I already have. Even moving as carefully as I am it doesn't take too long for me to reach the water. It's really nothing more than a small stream cutting through the jungle. Once I'm there I let Merrick know and then I just wait and listen, glad to not be running anymore. The adrenaline that pushed me so hard and let me power through the pain racking my body is wearing off. I'm starting to crash and I want nothing more than to leave with my squad and pass out on the way back to base. _They can't get here soon enough._

An arm pulls tight across my throat, choking me and cutting off my air. _Oh God! I never even_ _ **heard**_ _him._ I'm struggling, kicking and hitting him as best I can, but Rorke doesn't let it faze him. He just snatches the radio from me and chucks it at a nearby tree. It shatters. Rorke starts to drag me away from the stream and back into the jungle. If I weren't being strangled I'd probably be hyperventilating, especially once I feel his breath hot on my neck again.

"Now what the hell am I going to do with you darlin'?" he growls lowly in my ear as I futilely try to pull his arm away from my neck, "Are you gonna make me break your fucking legs too just to keep you from running off again? **Huh?** I'll tell you what, I don't want to do that sweetheart, but if you keep fucking pushing me I swear to god I will."

When I can't pull his arm away after a couple tries I give up and swing my elbow back instead, aiming for bastard's GSW because I know it'll drop him. He reacts before I can connect, shoves me to ground and I land awkwardly to avoid falling on my broken arm. Doesn't make much of a difference though because Rorke is on me right after, shoving my face into the dirt and wrenching my busted arm up behind my back as a pained scream rips from my throat, leaving it sore, and something stings me.

" **CHARLIE!** " Ryder cries, an unfamiliar panic in his voice.

"You've gotta be fucking shitting me," Rorke grumbles.

" **RY-**!"

I don't even get Ry's full name out before Rorke clamps his hand over my mouth, his fingers curling under my jaw to hold it closed and forcing me to shut up. Doesn't stop me from screaming and trying to pry his fingers away. But it muffles me enough that I'm not sure my squad will be able to hear me. I'm twisting and thrashing violently, trying to wriggle free and out of Rorke's grasp again. Rorke just lets out an annoyed huff before dropping his full weight on me so I can't. _**No!**_ _No, no, no,_ _ **no!**_

Ryder and Keegan come crashing into sight a few minutes later, Leo trailing behind them. I renew my struggles but nothing comes from it. I'm trapped. I can't scream. I can't fight. I can't do anything, but watch and pray that my team finds me. _I'm over here!_ _ **I'm here!**_ _Please, please,_ _ **please**_ _! God._ _ **Ry, I'm right here!**_

"They're gonna leave you," Rorke says softly, so softly I know there's no way anyone heard it but me, "Just watch."

They search the stream and the area immediately surrounding it. They're so, **so** close. But they never come close enough.

"I'm telling you, she's **here**! I **heard** her!" Ryder shouts desperately when Leo suggests they move on.

"I know, we all did," Keegan reassures him, "But Merrick said she was at the stream. Do you see her? Hear her? Or **anyone** for that matter?"

"No," Ryder says reluctantly.

"So let's keep moving. She's gotta be close. We'll just follow the stream," Leo says.

Keegan agrees with him and eventually Ryder relents. My breathing picks up. _No,_ _ **no**_ _! I'm right here!_ _ **Don't leave me! Please!**_ They press forward and I start to hyperventilate.

"See? What did I tell you?"

They disappear into the jungle. Tears stream across my face and my shoulders shake as I start to sob. Rorke lets out a soft chuckle.

"Aw, don't cry darlin'. **I'm** here," he says, tone still quiet.

It's obvious the bastard's mocking me. That's enough to get me to stop crying, but I keep blinking. My eyelids are so frickin' heavy and I'm starting to have trouble keeping them open. _What the hell?_ Then I remember getting stung when Rorke pinned me and I've got my answer. _Bastard drugged me again!_ I start struggling again. Rorke just hushes me gently. The more I fight the harder it is to… The more I fight… harder… stay awake. _**Stay awake.**_


	7. Ch 6 - Act

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys, so I'll try to keep this short. I've been meaning to get this one up for a while and am only just now getting around to it. I'd like to thank everyone for their continued patience and for sticking with this fic. I'd especially like to thank Destiny's Freedom, akana45, Little Yellow Sunflower, Baffled Queen, and River Eridianus** **for taking the time to review. Again, I don't own COD: Ghosts or COD: Ghosts - Devil's Breath or their characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

JULY 6, 2027

CHARLIE S. WALKER

When my eyes finally open it's to blindingly bright fluorescent lights. I groan and snap my eyes shut again before rubbing them. A gruff chuckle has me opening my eyes again almost immediately though and they dart around a sterile room. There's steel tables, trays, counters, and cabinets. It looks cold, harsh. Eventually my eyes fall on Rorke, lounging against the wall nearby. His arms are crossed. He's still clutching his GSW and he's still covered in blood so I couldn't have been out for too long. Warily I sit up and swing my legs down. He just grins.

"It's about fucking time. I was starting to think you'd still be out cold when the doc got here."

 _Doc? Why the hell would he bring me to a doctor?_ I don't respond. I simply break eye contact and go back to looking around the room, seeing without really taking anything in. _I've got to get out of here._ My eyes stop on a door.

"Charlie..."

I hop down and bolt for it. My fingers have barely grazed the handle when his tangle in my hair. My forehead's cracked against the wall. Everything spins. By the time it all stops spinning my back's against the wall and Rorke's squeezing my bicep tightly enough to hurt as he glowers down at me.

"I have had **enough** of your bullshit, kid," he says vehemently, "This is the last warning you're getting. Next time I'll break your fucking legs."

When I don't say anything he just lets out an aggravated sigh and drags me back to the exam table I woke up on.

"Sit your ass down. **Now.** "

Reluctantly I do as I'm told. I don't want to listen, but it's going to be hard enough getting out of here with a broken arm. I can't afford broken legs too and I don't doubt for one second that Rorke will make good on his threat, especially after watching him shoot one of his own men for no damn reason. Satisfied with my compliance he walks away and takes up his spot on the wall again, arms crossing once more as he stares me down. I just scowl back. And we stay like that until the door opens noiselessly a few minutes later, drawing my attention away. A commanding latina with tawny skin and sleek black hair walks in. Her hair's swept up into a neat twist and she's wearing the standard doctor white coat, but as far as I'm concerned those are the only sensible things about her get up. She's wearing a black pencil skirt and shiny red blouse that make her look like she belongs in a corporate office somewhere, not in whatever hell hole Rorke's brought me to. And she's wearing these asinine black, patent stiletto heels that I'd stab someone with before ever even attempting to wear.

"Mi nombre es Maritza Ibañez y soy tu médico," she says, sounding almost bored, without looking up from the file in her hands.

When she does look up it's obvious she wasn't expecting to see me. Her warm sepia eyes pop wide with shock and confusion colors her face for a moment before she snaps her file shut, sets it on a nearby countertop, and turns to Rorke.

"Rorke. ¡Qué mierda! Diego dijo que estabas trayendo un Ghost," she says, irritated, and I try not to take offense.

 _She doesn't think you're capable. That's fine. Actually, it's_ _ **great**_ _. Use it to your advantage._

"I did Doc," Rorke says, equally irritated, "She's sitting right fucking there. Get to work."

"No puedes estar en serio," she says, shooting me a look that could almost be mistaken for concern.

"Of course I'm fucking serious. Now do your damn job!"

She shoots him an evil glare. _They can't stand each other. Good._ It's encouraging to think that I might've just found myself an ally, or at the very least someone that can be manipulated into one _._ She sighs and walks over to me. With a gentle voice she asks me my name, on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad does my arm hurt, if I hurt anywhere else… _**Obviously**_. _I'm covered in blood, lady._ All her questions are ones I'd expect from a doc and all of them are in Spanish. She asks me if I understand her. I do, surprisingly, but it's only because Keegan's Spanish lessons have stuck. She doesn't need to know that though and neither does Rorke, so instead of answering I just stare at her blankly. She starts to ask again, slower this time, if I'm understanding her. I cut her off.

"Look lady, I'm sorry, but I have no idea what the hell you're saying," I say as apologetically and politely as I can to avoid pissing her off, "My Spanish is limited to hola and knowing when someone calls me a bitch. That's **all**."

Rorke gets a laugh out of that. It's big and boisterous and gradually dies down when the doc and I both scowl in response to it.

"¿Es realmente necesario que estés aquí?" she asks, voice harsh and full of annoyance as she turns slightly away from me so she can look him in the eye.

"Por supuesto," he responds easily, which shocks the hell out of me, then his eyes shift from the doc to me. "Ella es mía."

 _The hell I am!_ Rorke's watching me, probably trying to gauge my reaction to his statement to determine whether or not I was lying about understanding them. I realize that in time to stop any reaction I might've had. Instead of getting pissed and defiant I'm sure to keep my expression neutral and confused as my eyes dart between the two of them. Doc at least has the decency to look as disgusted by Rorke's comment as I feel.

"¡Ella es una **niña** , Rorke!" she snaps and Rorke scoffs.

"Es **peligrosa**. Me necesitas aquí para mantenerla bajo control," he insists as his eyes shift off of me and back to the doc.

"¡Mírala!" she says, pointing at me emphatically, "Es una niña herida y **asustada**. ¿Qué daño podría hacer ella?"

As Rorke once again turns his gaze from the doc to me he grins. It's weird, like the look he gave me on the beach. There's pride and a sort of excited anticipation to it, but there's something else… something I can't quite put my finger on. _Honestly, I'm not so sure I really_ _ **want**_ _to know what that something else is._

"You'd be surprised."

"Surprised?" I question, letting a hint of anxiety creep into my voice as I look to the doc, "Surprised about what?"

She turns back to me quickly, her face softening as she does.

"Nothing chiquita," she says, her accent prominent but not so thick as to make understanding her impossible, "Nothing at all."

Done with Rorke, she reintroduces herself and runs through her whole spiel again this time in English. She asks me what my name is.

"Charlie," I say quietly, submissively, "My name's Charlie Walker."

Rorke snorts derisively at my tone, but Doc just smiles and tells me it's a beautiful name before asking again, 1 to 10, how bad my arm hurts. It's pretty much a dull ache by now and I've definitely had worse but I'm not about to tell her that. I embellish a little. Tell her it's a 6 when in my messed up reality it's actually probably closer to a 3. Hell, if I could still use my frickin' arm it probably wouldn't even be that. She looks over my arm, fingers treading carefully over my injury as she checks for deformation. She gingerly tries turning it back toward a normal position but stops the second I yelp in pain. She apologizes and asks me what I was doing when I broke it.

"I didn't break it. He did," I say softly as I nod to Rorke.

Rorke shoots me a dirty look when the doc glares at him and starts cussing him out. I have to fight the urge to grin. He tries to justify it, tells her that I was trying to stab him, but she won't hear it. Eventually she stops and turns back to me, doing a half decent job of concealing her anger towards Rorke. She asks me if I hurt anywhere else.

"Well, he smashed my head into the wall," I say demurely, "And he hit me in the head a few times before that. I don't remember how many. I'm sorry."

Rorke's pissed. And if looks could kill there's a good chance I'd be dead right now. But they can't, so he's on the receiving end of a very thorough tongue-lashing from a **very** irate doctor. He starts shouting back, again trying to explain his actions and again being ignored by the doc. It gets to the point where they're both just screaming, each trying to be heard over the other. _This is_ _ **awesome**_ _. Point - me._ Eventually there's a lull and the room gets disturbingly silent, so I decide to break it.

"He also shot me about a week ago," I say with faux shyness, "It was getting better, a doctor had patched me up. But I think Rorke tore it open today when he dug his fingers into it."

Doc's livid. So's Rorke but he's directing it at me.

"You little **shit**!"

He pushes off the wall, ready to storm over here. I brace myself, fully expecting him to hit me again, but the doc gets in his way. She tells him if he tries to touch me again Diego's going to hear about it. _Almagro?_ It must be, because that stops Rorke immediately. He turns his death stare on the doc as he leans back against the wall. I'm careful not to show it, but I'm gloating on the inside. At least, I am until the doc tells me I'm going to have remove my clothes so she can thoroughly examine me. _Nope. Not going to happen._ _ **No frickin' way.**_ Against my better judgement my eyes flit back to Rorke. The bastard's smirking.

"You heard her darlin'," he says smugly, " **Strip**. Or I'll do it for you."

 _I'll kill you first._ The doc doesn't miss the panic in my eyes or the fact that my breathing's picked up as I shake my head no. She definitely doesn't miss it when Rorke straightens up, just **barely** leaves the wall, and I flinch. As much as that helps to sell my act I can admit, to myself if to no one else, that it's not entirely for show.

" **Out** ," Doc demands and Rorke just looks at her incredulously, " **Now**. Get out of here. Go get cleaned up, patched up, I don't care. Just leave and stop terrorizing my patient."

"Doc-"

" **Leave**."

"As long as she's conscious I'm not going anywhere. I put too much effort into getting this brat here for you to let her get away. She can hold her own against **me**. You wouldn't stand a chance. She'll wipe the fucking floor with you," he warns and the doc looks at me skeptically.

Though she doesn't say anything, her face is an open book. Every thought she has flits across it as she studies me. And not a single one is in Rorke's favor. There's obvious doubt as I'm sure she wonders how the hell it is, exactly, that a girl like me could hold her own against a beast of a man that has about a foot and hundred pounds on her. Anger mixes with it once again as I'm sure she decides that Rorke has to be lying about my capability. Worry and pity mingle and mix with the rest of her emotions as I'm sure she questions what Rorke's intentions really were when he brought me here.

"I need to get her cleaned up," the doc says finally before rifling through a couple cabinets and pulling out a stack of clothes and some other things, "You can escort us to the showers but you wait outside. If I need you I'll call you in. ¿Entiendes?"

Rorke doesn't respond right away. He just stands there, glaring and grinding his teeth. He's tense and his crossed arms are flexed just enough to show off the sheer strength the man has. _I can't overpower him, especially with this jacked up arm. There's just no frickin' way. Be smart Charlie. Use Maritza._ Finally Rorke lets out an irritated huff.

" **Fine** ," he says, tone biting as he finally relents.

"Ven conmigo, chiquita," the doc says, a friendly smile on her face as she gestures for me to hop down and follow her, "Let's get you cleaned up."

I do as the doc asks, glaring at Rorke as I walk by. The doc holds the door open and motions for me to go ahead of her. I step out ahead and I'm tempted to take off running, but I restrain myself. There's no obvious exit ahead of me and I have no doubt Rorke would barrel right after me. I wouldn't get far and I'd lose any sort of trust or pity the doc's starting to have for me, not to mention the use of my frickin' legs if Rorke has his way. So I stand aside and wait for her. I'll follow her. I'll play the role of the perfect prisoner, the damsel in distress, if that's what it takes to get out of here. Maritza will help me, whether or not she intends to, and I am **going** to get out of here. It just might take some time. _Patience, Charlie. Breathe in, breathe out. You've got this._

It's not hard to keep up with her or to memorize where we're going. It'd all be a hell of a lot easier though if I wasn't trying so hard to ignore Rorke trudging along behind us. I don't really want him near me, but I'd prefer to have him by my side where I can keep an eye on him instead of skulking around in my blindspot. Vexing as it is to put up with Rorke's lurking, I don't have to deal with it for long; we reach the showers rather quickly. On the one hand I'm thankful, it gets me away from Rorke faster after all, on the other I wish it would've taken longer so I could learn more about wherever the hell I am and how to get out of here. Maritza grabs the door and holds it open for me. Before I can follow though a large, calloused hand wraps around my bicep and jerks me back.

" **Behave** ," Rorke hisses in my ear, "Just 'cause the doc's here doesn't mean I won't follow through if you try anything again. Got it?"

I turn just enough to shoot him a glare. _Screw you, jackass!_ My teeth grind in frustration, but I manage to hold my tongue. Rorke isn't pleased with my lack of response. The bastard squeezes my arm hard enough that I hiss at the pain. He gets right in my face.

" **Do you fucking understand me?** "

 _I understand you're dead. Soon as I get the chance, you're_ _ **dead**_ … _and I'm going to enjoy it._ A scowl warps my lips and I don't bother hiding my contempt when I answer.

"Yes."

Rorke sneers, but he backs off a little. Not much, but it's something.

"Good," he says, relinquishing his grip on my arm only to seize my chin and force me to look at him when I try to look away, "Because I'd hate to have to break you anymore than I already have, darlin'. Doc's got enough work as it is."

"Then maybe you should **back off** and let her get to it," I retort, my tone harsh but quiet enough that I know the doc won't hear me mouthing off.

Rorke's sneer shifts to a satisfied smirk and the hand on my chin falls away.

"She's all yours, Doc," he says without looking away from me or even stepping back.

 _What the hell?_ Warily I head over to the doc and let her lead me into the showers. Rorke's reaction has me confused. I expected him to be pissed. Instead he almost seemed… pleased. _He's_ _ **happy**_ _I mouthed off? Again,_ _ **what the hell**_ _?_ I don't know. I try and mostly succeed to put all thoughts of Rorke out of my mind as I strip off my muddied and bloodied clothes with a little help from the doc. She tries to keep a neutral face, but she fails almost immediately. The second she gets a good look at my injuries her jaw drops ever so slightly, just for a moment, before she remembers herself and closes her mouth. Shock, disgust, and anger all continue to war in her eyes though as she takes in my grubby, battered body. For a moment that surprises me. Because if Rorke brought me to her then she's no stranger to the horrors of war and wounded soldiers. Then it dawns on me. _She's a Fed._ The Federation doesn't really have female soldiers. I mean, sure, they **exist** , but they're few and far between. I think back to her reaction when she first saw me, the things she said. To her I'm not a soldier, there's no way I ever could be. I'm just a - _What was it? Oh right._ \- a wounded and frightened little girl. She couldn't be more wrong, of course, but I'm happy to let her think that if it helps me get out of here. The shock, disgust, and anger all fade into pity as she fiddles with the knob and gets the water running for me.

"All right, Chiquita. Let's get you cleaned up," Maritza says gently as she guides me into the shower.

I can't help but gasp as the warm water beats against me, stinging as it hits the wound Rorke reopened. After a minute though I adjust to the sting and get busy rinsing myself off. The busted arm makes it awkward and more than a little difficult, but I manage to clean my own skin. Despite everything else - the pain, Rorke, the horror of being captured - I revel in the way the blood and grime just melts away. Maritza offers me some soap once I'm no longer layered in crud. A few choice words slip out as I scrub myself clean and the soap burns in any open wounds. I scrub my scalp and shampoo my hair, though it's awkward and the motions tug at my GSW. Finally all the sand, blood, and other gunk is gone and I rinse the suds from my head and body. Satisfied, Maritza turns off the water and offers me a towel. Drying myself off using one hand is a little uncomfortable and it feels unnatural as hell, but I manage it without Maritza's help. Getting dressed is a different story. Maritza covers the worst of my injuries so I don't bleed all over my new clothes. After she's finished with that she helps me into some grey scrubs, once I've finished protesting my lack of underwear and a bra that is; she refuses to let me put my old ones on and there aren't any new ones for me. She reassures me that she'll have some for me within the next few days now that she knows my sizes.

I feel a lot better now that I'm clean but honestly I'd prefer the security of my cammies, even if that meant being caked in grime still. Because, in spite of the clothes on my back, I feel naked… vulnerable. And I don't like it. It makes me feel weak and I can't afford to be weak. Maritza must pick up on my unease because she shoots me an almost apologetic look before starting for the door, beckoning for me to follow. _You needed her alone, here's your chance._ I shake my head and back away from the door slowly. Maritza frowns.

"Chiquita, please," she implores, "I don't want to call that brute in here, but I will if I have to."

At the mention of Rorke I force myself to burst into tears. Pity once again covers her face.

"Don't make me," I beg through tears as I act like the scared little girl she expects me to be, " **Please** don't make me go back to him! Don't let him hurt me anymore, **please** Dr. Ibáñez!"

"Pobrecita," she says, walking back over to me.

When she reaches me she starts rubbing my back soothingly as she tries to hush me. I just decide to kick it up a notch and bury my face in her shoulder as I sob harder and cling to her desperately. She lets me cry for a long moment as she mutters, swearing about Rorke in Spanish. Eventually she pulls away from me, but she plants her hands firmly on my shoulders and looks me dead in the eyes.

"He won't hurt you anymore. After today he won't be allowed **near** **you** anymore. I promise," she says adamantly as I let my sobs die down to sniffles.

"T-Thank you."

I scrub the tears from my face and allow Maritza to lead me from the showers. She pulls the door open and ushers me back out into the hall where Rorke's still waiting. Surprise darts across his face when he first gets a look at me, but he's quick to cover it up, that same smirk spreading across his lips in its place. He takes a step toward me and I force myself to flinch away, backing myself into the wall. That confuses him. He hesitates, watching me with furrowed brows before Doc comes between us. She wraps an arm around my shoulders and shoots a glare at Rorke.

"Come on, Chiquita. This way," she says, speaking to me gently as she directs me away from Rorke, "Let's get you patched up."

I let her lead me where she wants. As we pass by Rorke I catch a glance of him. The confusion is gone, replaced by a sort of amusement. The bastard actually looks like he's about to laugh. _Go ahead, jackass. Laugh it up. I'm sure it'll do wonders for you with the doc._ He never does though. He just follows along quietly behind us. Having him in my blind spot again puts me on edge. With her arm around me the doc picks up on the tension in my body and immediately reassures me that I'm safe, that she won't let him hurt me anymore. I just nod.

Eventually we make it back to the room I first woke up in and the doc leads me inside. With a soft nudge Doc directs me back to the exam table and I hop up. Rorke takes up his post on the wall again and just watches me, amusement still clear on his face. I nearly scowl at him but I catch myself and cower instead. He laughs out loud at that. Doc spins toward him.

"Get out, you ass. I have enough to do without you trying to antagonize my patient."

A brief grin quirks my lips at her comment, but it disappears as fast as it appeared. Doc doesn't see it because she's still got her back to me. Rorke catches it though and sneers at the doc.

"I already fucking told you, Doc, so long as that little shit is conscious I'm not going **anywhere**. Especially now that I know you're just going to let her play you like a damn fiddle," he says.

Doc lets out a frustrated growl before turning halfway back toward me. She considers me for a moment then turns back to Rorke.

"¿Qué pasa si yo sedarla? ¿Te dejarías?" she asks.

 _Sedate me? Seriously? I'm not going to let you frickin' drug me_ _ **again**_ _._ Rorke scoffs, eyes darting from the doc, to me, then back to the doc again.

"Ella no te dejará."

"Cállate. Solo contesta la pregunta."

"Bueno. Si tu sedarla, yo iré," Rorke finally relents before letting out half a laugh as he flashes the doc a cocky smirk, "Pero no va a pasar. Te lo estoy diciendo, ella te pateará el culo antes de que lo permita."

The doc nods and turns back to me. While I play dumb and scared she quietly explains to me that if I'll let her sedate me, Rorke will leave. When I don't respond she goes on to explain that I'll have to be sedated or tranquilized later anyway so that she can set my arm properly. I stare at her for a moment. Honestly I'd rather have that frickin' lighthouse fall on me and nearly drown again than allow her to drug me. Hell, I'd rather be **shot** again than willingly make myself more vulnerable than I already am, but I don't exactly have much of a choice. My eyes drift to Rorke. If I'm going to get out of here I need the doc on my side. I need her to believe I'm some helpless little girl in **way** over her head. And that means giving her absolutely no reason to listen to anything Rorke says about me. _Damn it_. I turn back to the doc.

"You promise he'll go away? That you won't let him hurt me?" I ask timidly.

"I promise, Chiquita."

I take a shaky breath and nod. The doc smiles warmly at me and reassures me that everything will be fine as she preps the sedative. Rorke for his part just seems shocked. I know he expected me to put up a fight which is exactly why I couldn't. He seems to reach the same conclusion. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the son of a bitch actually looks impressed. A quiet hiss escapes me when the doc injects me. She helps me lay back on the exam table and tells me to count backwards from one hundred before moving around the room to gather supplies. My vision starts to swim and it's getting harder to keep my eyes open, but this time around I don't fight it. I let the drugs pull me further and further from reality. Rorke's blurry back heading out the door is the last thing I see.

* * *

 **Translations (based on what little I remember and the internet):**

 **Mi nombre es Maritza Ibañez y soy tu médico.** = My name is Maritza Ibañez and I'm your doctor.

 **Rorke. ¡Qué mierda! Diego dijo que estabas trayendo un Ghost.** = Rorke. What the fuck! Diego said you were bringing a Ghost.

 **No puedes estar en serio.** = You cannot be serious.

 **¿Es realmente necesario que estés aquí?** = Is it really necessary for you to be here?

 **Por supuesto. Ella es mía.** = Of course. She's mine.

 **¡Ella es una** niña **, Rorke!** = She is a **child** , Rorke!

 **Es** peligrosa **. Me necesitas aquí para mantenerla bajo control.** = She's **dangerous**. You need me here to keep her under control.

 **¡Mírala! Es una niña herida y** asustada **. ¿Qué daño podría hacer ella?** = Look at her! She is a hurt and **scared** little girl. What harm could she do?

 **Chiquita** = Nickname meaning little girl, small fry, etc.

 **¿Entiendes?** = Understand?

 **Ven conmigo, chiquita.** = Come with me, little one.

 **Pobrecita.** = Poor thing.

 **¿Qué pasa si yo sedarla? ¿Te dejarías?** = What if I sedate her? Would you leave?

 **Ella no te dejará.** = She won't let you.

 **Cállate. Solo contesta la pregunta.** = Shut up. Just answer the question.

 **Bueno. Si tu sedarla, yo iré. Pero no va a pasar. Te lo estoy diciendo, ella te pateará el culo antes de que lo permita.** = Fine. If you sedate her, I'll go. But it's not going to happen. I'm telling you, she'll kick your ass before she allows it.


	8. Ch 7 - Fault

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry again about the wait between posts. I recently started a new job and I'm trying to finish up a class so I'm not sure how often I'll be posting, but I'm not giving up this fic. I am going to keep posting, I'm just not quite sure how often. This chapter is super short so I will try to have another up next weekend.**

 **I want to thank Baffled Queen, Little Yellow Sunflower, and Dumbass Femme for taking the time to review. I'm glad you're still enjoying it and that Maritza's was well-received.**

 **Again, I don't own COD: Ghosts or COD: Ghosts - Devil's Breath or their characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

JULY 16, 2027

DAVID B. WALKER

All I can remember from those first few days - _Or was it weeks?_ \- is darkness and pain. I remember being in complete and total fucking agony every time I moved. I remember being amazed, again, by my baby sister and the fact that she fought through her own pain after being shot in Vegas just to fight the hulking monster that was hellbent on destroying us. I remember thinking that I really needed to ask her how she did that. Most of all I remember realizing that I couldn't, that she was **gone** , that **Rorke** fucking took her, and the whole new kind of agony that swept over me at that realization and consumed me.

 _It's **still** consuming me. _At first I didn't even notice that the rest of the squad was hurting too. I was too caught up in my own damn pain and too doped up on painkillers to give a shit. Not that they were around much for me to notice. Sure they'd stop by to see me everyday while I was stuck in the hospital, but they always put on a brave face for me. Wasn't until I got out and was back to bunking with them all that I realized just how much they were all suffering too… How much they're all **still** suffering. It's been too fucking quiet and too fucking serious since we lost her. Our home isn't bustling with activity and charged with laughter anymore. Not even Kick and Booth can break up the somber atmosphere when they're home... on the rare occasions that they **are** home. We hardly ever see them, even when they're not on missions, since we lost Charlie. And it's all my fucking fault.

Merrick and Keegan keep trying to tell me that I couldn't have known what would happen, that hindsight's 20-20, but they're wrong. I should have known better. I should've paid more attention. I should've **listened** ; to Merrick, to Charlie, but I didn't and now it's too late. My baby sister's gone, taken by the same murderous psychopath that killed our father. And it's all my fucking fault. I should've saved her. Or hell, at least **fought** for her. Instead I just let him take her. Now she's gone and I'm stuck praying that she's dead. It'll be easier for both of us that way.

Ryder knows they're wrong too. He hasn't said it outright, at least not yet, but I know he blames me for Charlie. I could see it in his eyes when they came back from that first failed search and rescue and it's been there ever since, getting worse and worse with every failed attempt to find her. He thinks it's my fault Charlie's gone... and he's right. I damned my sister to hell the moment I decided to go running after Rorke.

I should've known better. Should've known he'd go after her. He'd just about fucking said so in Vegas. I'd been pathetic enough to leave her alone then too. And I'd been so busy thanking God he hadn't done anything else that I let myself forget he wanted her. I never should've let that fucker anywhere near her. Now it was too little way too damn late. And there's nothing I can do about it. My sister needs me; I've been released from the hospital, but not cleared for duty… It's my own personal hell. I'm left out of briefings and updates, given nothing more than Merrick's vague promise that he'll let me know when they actually have something to tell me. Meredith and Leo are both in the loop despite being brand-fucking new to the team. Hell, Meredith hasn't even completed the training she needs to be considered our medic yet, but Merrick's still keeping **her** in the loop. From what I understand Leo didn't really have much of a team to go back to after the assault; he lost Sunshine on the carrier and Ryder told me Rorke got Bam-Bam the first time they went after Charlie… So Merrick brought him up to join us. It hasn't paid off.

They've attempted a couple more rescue missions since that first one, but they've been unsuccessful. No Charlie. No Rorke. No intel. The trail just keeps getting colder and colder. There's **never** anything new. At least, there hadn't been until tonight.

Merrick tells everyone that the intel that Charlie'd insisted we copy has finally been decrypted. He thinks I'm in bed, I'm sure of it, or they wouldn't be discussing it. Obviously I'm not. I'd been heading that way, but the second I heard Charlie's name I stopped. Now I'm lurking in the shadows at the top of the stairs, careful to stay quiet and out of sight. _I'm tired of being left in the dark._ They've recovered a small list of Federation bases and safehouses. Some we already knew about, others we didn't. Some they've already hit looking for Charlie, others they haven't. There's an audio file too; that's what Merrick's most interested in. He hits play.

"They're sending everything they have to stop us now," Rorke's voice spews from the laptop's speakers, filling the room and causing me to have a visceral reaction; my fists clench and I inhale sharply.

Despite my best efforts to keep it quiet and stay hidden, Keegan's eyes flit to the top of the stairs and lock on my position.

"Merrick," he says, easily heard over Rorke's recording.

Merrick pauses the audio file and shoots Keegan a questioning glance. He just nods my way. Merrick looks and curses when he sees me.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough."

He's quiet for a long moment and then he simply sighs.

"Might as well get your ass down here then."

The invitation shocks the hell out of me, but I don't question it or hesitate. I practically run down the stairs. Keegan moves to make room for me on one of the couches and I take a seat as Merrick cues up the audio file again.

"This doesn't change anything. You're still grounded," he tells me and I nod.

At this point I can handle being grounded. Hell, I know I need to be grounded still. I'm aching and stinging just from everyday activities, I have no damn business being in the field this soon after being shot. _Neither did Charlie, and you took her after that bastard anyway._ Yeah, I can handle staying back, I just don't think I could stand to be in the dark for one more fucking second. Merrick hits play and we all listen quietly as Rorke's drawl fills the room once more.

"They're sending everything they have to stop us now. One way or another, the tide's about to turn. I've hunted my own men down, taken them away from this world by force if necessary. Now they want vengeance. Let 'em come. Let 'em suffer the same fate as Ajax, as Elias. His youngest though... Charlie... she's different than the others. Smart. Dangerous. And she's got this fire in her that…" He trails off and sighs as my stomach lurches dangerously. "I don't even know how to describe it. I just know that I want it. I want to control it. I want to wield it. I want to watch it burn the Ghosts to nothing more than ash and memory... I want **her**. I've wanted her for a while if I'm being honest with myself. Just didn't realize how much until Vegas." I'm nearly sick, listening to him talk about Charlie like this. It must show because Merrick and Keegan exchange a look before wordlessly moving the laptop further away from me while pushing a small trash can toward me. Rorke laughs, amusement obvious in his voice when he continues. "Probably had something to do with finding out she was a girl. I'd thought Charlie was a hell of soldier when I thought she was a boy. But damn. Finding out that the kid that stood up to me, the only one of them with any **real** potential, was Elias' little **girl**? That was something else. **She** is something else. Lucky for me the boss wants her alive as well. 'A hundred soldiers for one more Ghost,' he says. Now there's a man even I can follow. Still, I have a feeling he won't be thrilled when he learns Elias' youngest is a girl but he'll just have to get over it. He wants another Ghost and she's the obvious choice. I won't have anyone else."

The recording stops. Merrick and Keegan share a worried look. Leo and Mer both look appalled by what they just heard. Ryder… Ryder looks sick and angry. He excuses himself and quickly disappears out the front door. I haven't moved. Haven't been able to make myself. I just keep staring at the now silent laptop. Rorke wanted Charlie… and I led her right to him. Rorke took Charlie. Rorke still **has** Charlie. _And it's all my fault._


	9. Ch 8 - Bitch

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I got really busy finishing up a class and then everything kind of went to shit. My family's been going through a pretty rough time lately and this week's been particularly hellish. As a result I've been struggling to stay motivated with working on this. I will finish this fic though; partly because I'm stubborn and partly because I know how much it sucks to find a fic you like and then never find out how it all ends... It might just take a bit longer than I originally anticipated.**

 **Thank you Baffled Queen, Dumbass Femme, and Destiny's Freedom for taking the time to review that last chapter. And thank you to everyone that favorited or followed the story as well.**

 **Again, I don't own COD: Ghosts or COD: Ghosts - Devil's Breath or their characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

JULY 19, 2027

CHARLIE S. WALKER

The doc, Maritza she insists, isn't half bad for a Fed. True to her word I haven't seen hide nor hair of Rorke since I let her put me out and that must've been nearly two weeks ago. At least, I think it's been about two weeks. It's hard to tell. Maritza always dodges the question when I ask her how long I've been here, like she's afraid I'll shatter if she tells me the truth. I know it's been a while though. Long enough for the swelling in my arm to go down enough to trade my splint for a cast that ends a few inches above my elbow. Long enough to memorize the layout of this place and plan the quickest escape route. Long enough for me to bond with Maritza, like I said she isn't half bad for a Fed, and she's started to grow fond of me as well; she doesn't drug me nearly as often now and she's been a bit more lax about letting me roam the halls. Occasionally she escorts me or gets some random Fed to do it, but lately, more often than not, she leaves me to my own devices after giving me a reminder not to venture outside or into any restricted sectors.

For the most part I listen. I'll peek, on occasion, into areas I know I'm not supposed to be, but never more than that. At least not yet. Once my arm's a bit more healed and I don't have to worry quite as much about losing what little freedom I've earned, I plan on doing some exploring. _Assuming I'm here that long._ The first chance I have to get the hell out of here, I'm taking it. Hopefully it comes sooner rather than later; I know Rorke doesn't trust me, that he'll **never** trust me, and despite Martiza's promises I don't know how long I'll be able to avoid him. I want to get out of here before my luck runs out.

I'm wandering the halls and developing a backup route out of here when I hear a few Feds chattering. They're accompanied by a gruff voice and heavy footsteps. _Way to frickin' jinx yourself, Charlie._ Quietly and quickly as I can manage, I duck around the corner and wait. Eventually the footsteps and voices disappear and I let out the breath I'd been holding. _Better get back to my room._ I turn the corner and run smack into a solid wall of muscle, nearly ending up on my ass. Instead a familiar vice grip encircles my arm just above my cast and keeps me upright. _**Shit.**_

"What did I tell you about trying to run off?" Rorke says.

"I wasn't running off," I argue as I try and fail to pull my arm free.

"You **really** expect me to believe that, sweetheart?"

I briefly scowl at him before turning my attention back to his grip on my arm and trying again to pry his hand off, but that's it. I don't bother answering. The bastard's not going to believe me, no matter what I say. His free hand wraps around my chin and I flinch before I can catch myself. This bastard's **way** too comfortable touching me. I frickin' hate it. He must realize that because he's smirking when he tilts my face back up towards his. Without a word he forces me against the wall, following me as he does. The bastard's towering over me, trapping me between the wall and his body, standing so close we're practically touching.

"Now, what am I going to do with you, darlin'?" he murmurs, every word hot against my skin.

"You could start with letting go of me and backing the hell up," I snap as I abandon my attempts to free my arm and try my luck at shoving Rorke away instead.

Nothing. No matter how hard I push the bastard doesn't budge. He just laughs.

"I don't think so."

 **"Let go of me."**

" **No**. You might be able to pull this shit with the doc, but I'm not her. I'm not your bitch."

I sneer at that.

"That's right. You're **Almagro's**."

Anger flashes across his face and I'm barely able to realize he's relinquished his grip on my face before my head snaps to the side. Pain explodes across my face and the entire damn world blurs dangerously before my eyes. _No! **Hell no.** You are **not** passing out, Walker._ Rorke takes a deep breath as everything stops swimming. My cheek's still stinging and my eyes are still watering when he grips my face tight again and turns it back toward him.

"I know, I'll just break your fucking legs," he hisses, refusing to acknowledge my comment, "I don't really want to, but I warned you and you didn't fucking listen."

" **Don't** ," I say, but I don't yell; I keep my voice soft, that familiar sociopathic hum filtering through.

Rorke smiles and I feel sick. I'm pissed that I let myself get caught alone with him. I'm pissed that no one's happened by. I'm even more pissed that even if someone had happened by, no one would have done a damn thing to stop him. _No one but Maritza._

"I know you won't fucking believe me, but I don't **want** to hurt you, kid. You're making me. This is your own damn fault, Charlie."

I open my mouth to respond, but shut it as the familiar staccato clacking of stilettos against tile reaches me. Instead of saying anything I drop my hand from Rorke's chest, giving up on pushing him away, and find my still healing GSW. I don't bother fighting the pained scream that wrenches free from my throat or the tears that stream down my face as I dig my fingers into my wound and I don't relent until I feel my stitches give and pop.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Rorke demands, alarmed by my actions, as he releases my face and grabs my wrist instead.

" **I'm** not doing anything," I snarl quietly before letting out another pained scream.

Confusion colors his face but it quickly melts away as I yank my hand free and get to work coating Rorke's fingers with my blood. When he realizes what I'm doing his expression shifts and it's hard to tell whether he's pissed or impressed.

"Charlie?" Maritza's worried voice calls as her footsteps fall a little faster.

"Maritza! Maritza help me, **please**!" I cry, forcing myself to sound terrified before letting out another agonized shriek.

"You fucking bitch," Rorke says.

From the tone of his voice it sounds like he's not sure if he's irate or impressed either. I smirk briefly as I hear Maritza break into a run, though I'm careful to hide it as she comes around the corner. I make a show of trying to shove him away as she comes into view.

"Rorke! Let her go! **Now!** " Maritza insists, just shy of a snarl.

He doesn't. The hand on my arm tightens enough that I know I'll have bruises. His blood-slicked fingers curl around my throat and squeeze. _Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen!_ I can't frickin' breathe and Maritza's screaming at Rorke and shouting for help. Rorke doesn't pay her any attention, he just brings his face in close to mine.

"Bet you think you're real fucking clever, don't you, darlin'?" he whispers viciously, lips brushing my skin; the bastard actually laughs when I start clawing at the hand around my throat, "She can't protect you forever. Better enjoy it while you can."

My head's swimming by the time he finally releases me, black spots dancing in front of my eyes. He steps back, watching with a smirk as I fall to my knees choking and coughing. I'm sobbing and cradling my throat, not entirely sure how much of it's an act anymore, when he turns to leave.

"See you around, kid," he says as he walks away and even though he's got his back to me I can tell from his voice that he's frickin' smirking.

 _ **I'm going to kill you.** I swear to God I'm going to kill you, even if it's the last frickin' thing I ever do._ Maritza rushes to my side and I just curl into her, sobbing hoarsely as she cradles me in her arms.


End file.
